The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L) hybrid named ‘Scintilla’. ‘Scintilla’ is a southern highbush blueberry clone which is intended for use in production of early-season, fresh-market blueberries. ‘Scintilla’ is distinguished by its low chilling requirement, its vigorous, disease-resistant bush, and by its large, sweet berries that ripen from mid-April through mid-May when grown in north Florida. Several thousand plants of ‘Scintilla’ have been propagated by softwood cuttings at Gainesville, Fla. and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant.
‘Scintilla’ originated as a seedling from the cross between the proprietary female parent ‘FL 96-43’ (unpatented) with the proprietary male parent ‘FL 96-26’ (unpatented) made as a part of the University of Florida breeding program in a greenhouse at Gainesville, Fla. in February 1997. The seedling was first fruited in a high-density field nursery in the spring of 1999. After the second fruiting, which was observed in the field in the spring of 2000, ‘Scintilla’ was propagated by softwood cuttings in June, 2000 and a 20-plant plot was established in a test plot in a commercial field at Windsor, Fla. in January 2001. In June, 2002, the clone was again propagated by softwood cuttings to establish test plantings at 4 locations in north and central Florida (Windsor, Waldo, Archer and Lake Hamilton), with the total number of plants exceeding 1,000. These plants have been evaluated annually during fruiting season and at various other times throughout the year. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.